The Last Smile
by NothernVillage
Summary: "I longed for you, I will always be with you, I love you" ..but that sweet dream turn into a nightmare...


Your Last Smile

Disclaimer : The characters are VOCALOID's (Fanloid)

.

.

The sound of rain seemed couldn't surpassed their voices...

A pale-looking girl, kept looking from the window, her mind wandered, and her eyes didn't focus. Her hands was keeping her ears from any sound, acted as if she didn't hear anything.

.

"He is** DEAD** okay ! **DEAD** ! I get enough of it !"

.

Each of those words, were loud and clear, and like a gear which was moving her slowly to go to find whose voice that was.

.

"LENKA ! what are you doing there ! Go to your room ! **NOW** !"

A middle aged woman and man-looked like husband and wife, who was just shouting like mad seemed to sense their daughter was listening to them.

"….who.."

"what are you muttering ! I said go back to your room, didn't you hear me !?"

"Who are you calling dead ! he's not dea-"

"**SHUT UP! HE IS DEAD !**"

The sudden raised voiced seemed worked to shocked her daughter-Lenka-but that was not a good choice, because she was running away from her house after she heard that.

The golden hair she had, shinning through the moon's light. The pale skin she had a while ago, now began to regain its color through running. And her unfocused eyes, now focused on a little park.

.

A park, where she and he met the first time

.

She was panting, trying to calm herself down, she let the rain fell down on her, running through her skin, seeking the wramth and turned it into cold.

.

_"A good girl won't stand stupidly in the middle of the rain you know"_

.

For a moment, that thought ran from her mind, causing a confusion, was it an illussion, or was it really a voice from her loved one, stunned, she was searching for that sound again, yelling out her loved one's name, hoping a useless hope though knowing no one would notice her.

.

"_Hey, why are you looking so sad ?_"

Someone hugged her from the back, his voice sounded worried as his hug tighten. She was standing there, freezed, she couldn't do anything, she has lost words, her mind was swallowed by the moment,

But she slowly looked at him, the voice, the wramth, it was all matched with him. She caressed the face, looked at his eyes, and hug him tightly, knowing that he was her loved one, the one she had been searched for, now in front of her. With her broken voice, she called out his name slowly, and the calls are replied by his sweet and calming voice,

"Brother…no...Rinto…..is this really you…?"

_"…..I am, I am here now, so calm down okay ?"_

The smile of relieved, escaped her mouth,

_"I won't go anywhere, so can you release me now ?"_

Hearing those words made her tighten her hands around him, acted as if she wanted to replace a memory of him by this only moment, afraid of if she let go of his hand, then he would disappear again within her sight.

Anxiety, afraid, and despair, are all written over her face, but this boy-Rinto-smiled warmly at her, patter her head and making sure if nothing's gonna happened.

_"…How about amusement park?_" He asked with playfully voice.

A first chuckle for that day escaped from her lips, wishpering a sweet 'Sure' on his ears and they walked-holding hands- for the very first time they could be so opened up acted like lovers.

Buying clothes, eating sweets, drinking coffee, ice creams, playing games, riding roller-coaster, and so on, she felt every moments- the happiness- could go on forever, just like a dream, a Sweet Dream.

.

But every sweet things have its bitter side, and every sweet dreams have its nightmare.

And that nightmare eventually come, slowly but sure

.

.

"I really had much fun today, so, brother, where we will go next ?"

Such exicitement she showed, not realizing if her dream came to and end.

_"….We are here"_

"…but, but this is…..come on, you're joking right, brother ?"

_"I…..am not"_

"No! I won't I won't come back here !"

Shouting and yelling, she begged her brother to not took her back to home

"..listen to me" muttering a low and shaking voice, holding unto his sister shoulders, wishing to have enough strength to talk,

"No ! I don't want to lis…."

Couldn't hold it back anymore, he kissed her, hugged her with enough force to make her shaken, a sweet moan escaped from her very lips as their tounge tingled together. Her body was shivering and strength seemed to leave her body, making her hold unto Rinto's body. Her head was numb, but its keep pursuing her to kept the moment, enjoying the exicitement and wishing it would come to no end.

But, a rain drop was falling, a heavy rain started once again, pouring their body, and dimming the light of wramth they shared together. Parting their lips, they looked into each other, wanting more, but each of them know the time was finally up.

_"Listen, Lenka..You should know that I shouldn't be here anymore.."_ He stopped a moment, like his throat has been blocked by something, _"Listen, " he continued, "You know I won't be able to come here anymore, I won't be able to protect you and I won't be able to schase your tears away anymore.."_

"But just remember this one thing,_ I'll always love you_"

.

"your face is in a mess…"

.

"…but I love you that way, so please smile brother, this last time..for me"

_"Yeah you are right, Thank you"_

with a kiss on the forehead, he's dissapear, and the sky become so clear waking up the princess who was in deep sleep

.

.

"I hope you are happy there, brother"

She muttering those words softly, as his smile still lingering in her mind, she worked out her life slowly, and one day, in a clear and blue sky, she heard a soft and sweet voice of her brother, saying

'_ I love you_ '

~The End~


End file.
